


Welcome Home

by KarkatShipsPepsicola



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Masterbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatShipsPepsicola/pseuds/KarkatShipsPepsicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes home to find a nice surprise. What is Eren doing with he's at work?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warning!!!!! First smut!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smug. So I appoligize in advance and would really like comments so I know what to improve on. Enjoy!

Levi walks in the door. He had a long day and just wanted to fall in bed and go to sleep with his boyfriend. The boyfriend he should see right now, but he can't. Eren is usually in the kitchen making dinner or on the couch watching TV, but he wasn't in either place. Levi continued looking around for his boyfriend until he hears it. A moan!

He walks to the one place he didn't think to check. Standing outside his bedroom he hears it more clearly now. He walks into the room, but Eren is too occupied to notice. He is on the bed with, what looks like, two fingers in his ass, and fucking his hand. Levi smirks and shifts a little, he is starting to get hard fairly quickly.

"Ah~" Eren moans "Le~vi, Levi" 

"Yes, brat" Eren stops what he's doing and looks at Levi. He is blushing up to his ears. 

"L-Levi. I lost track of time." Eren stutters out. Levi can't help but notice though how he's hasn't moved his hands out and away from his body. 

"I can see that. Having fun?" Levi asks with a smirk.

"I-I was just thinking about you and..." Eren trails off. Levi moves closer to him and starts unbuttoning his shirt and pants.

"Thinking about me huh. Impatient brat." Eren is watching Levi now. Eyes tracking his movements and licking his lips. 

"Ye-yeah" Eren says, starting to pant again in anticipation. Levi is now standing at the edge of the bed shirtless and pants unbuttoned. Levi looks up and down his naked boyfriend. He is about ready to jump him.

"Eren?" Levi asks bringing Eren's attention up to his face. 

"Y-yes, Levi?" Eren asks shakily.

"Were you hoping for anything in particular?" Levi asks smirking once again as Eren blushes.

"T-tie me up a-and f-fuck me hard." Eren says, face a lovely crimson. Levi's smirk deepens. Without a word, he walks over to the closet. He feels Eren's eyes on him as he picks up a lovely green rope that matches Eren's eyes. He walks back and gently ties Eren up so he won't be able to move, but he also won't get hurt. 

Eren pulls on the rope on his arms and legs, testing it. He can barely move an inch. He loves it. Levi grabs the lube sitting next to Eren and coats his fingers. He immediately slides in two fingers and bingeing stretching him. Eren moaning and panting. 

"You like that don't you, you little slut. Couldn't even wait until I got home to play. What do you have to say for yourself?" Levi taunts. Curling his fingers every which way. He knows Eren like the back of his hand, and twitches his fingers just right. Eren arches up off the bed, moaning like a whore. 

"I-I'm s-sor-ry L-Levi~" Eren pants out ending in another moan. Levi adds another finger. 

"Look at you moaning like the whore you are. You should get punished for playing without me. What should I do about that you fucking whore?" Levi says as he watches Eren writhe underneath him. He pulls his fingers out and preps his cock while he waits for an answer. 

"You s-shouldn't l-let me c-come until you do." Eren says panting and blushing.

"Oh" Levi says with a smirk "Very well, slut" 

Levi pushes in sharply, all at once. Eren screams in pleasure, and writhes again underneath as Levi sets a brutal pace. Not even letting him adjust before pounding into him. No matter how many times they fuck Eren is always so tight. Levi fucking loves it. 

With the brutal pace and Levi whispering dirty names, things, and insults in his ear it's not long before Eren has to come. But he knows his punishment, so he doesn't complain and just focuses harder on trying to get Levi off. 

Levi knows Eren is on edge, and can feel him squeezing down around him as he tries to push Levi towards his orgasm. Levi is tipped of the edge soon after that, continuing to pound Eren into the mattress as Eren comes as well. Both ride out their orgasms and then collapse side by side off the bed panting. Levi drags himself up to untie Eren quickly then falls back down onto the bed.

"That was a nice way to come home." Levi says turning his head to face Eren, who smiles.

"Welcome home." Eren says and they both laugh. They cuddle close together and fall asleep tangled up in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
